rise_of_morgoth_serverfandomcom-20200213-history
Erebor
Note Regarding this Article The following article is quite out of date. As of right now, Erebor is under construction and is not yet a fully functioning kingdom. Those wishing to join it should contact jimmy_dude (Thrór), and he will give you further information. Those who join now will gain a rank benefit once the new Kingdom Under the Mountain is set up. Do not pay attention to the laws at the bottom of the article, they are outdated and will be revised at a later date. Basic Description Erebor is a city of the kingdom of Durin's Folk located at the source of the River Running. It features many large, pillared halls dug deep within the Lonely Mountain, some of which full of Gold. Lore behind Erebor Originally, the Dwarven kingdom of Erebor was founded as a colony of Khazad-Dûm in the mid-second age. It remained and grew as a colony of Khazad-Dûm until Khazad-Dûm was abandoned and renamed "Moria" after a Balrog of Morgoth, Durin's Bane, occupied it and therefore made it unsafe to remain for the Dwarves. At this time, the majority of the surviving Dwarves from Khazad-Dûm made for Erebor and began to prosper once again there under Thráin I. The Early Age (Rule of Thráin I) Erebor became the Capital of Durin's Folk after Khazad-Dûm was abandoned and was ruled by Thráin I. Under his rule, the city was expanded and the mines were made deeper. One notable expansion was the Great Chamber of Thráin, which served as a mighty throne room and treasury. Through all this mining, the Dwarves of Erebor began to gain Gold, Silver, and Gems including the Arkenstone. However, in the later parts of Thráin's rule, he began to face major emigration problems to the Grey Mountains, where new mines and halls for the Dwarves were being built. After his death, his son Thorin I took the remaining population of Erebor and the Arkenstone and moved to the Grey Mountains, where new halls had been built for them. The Grey Mountains' abandonment and the Return to Erebor The Dwarves of Durin's Folk had now completed their move to the Grey Mountains. At first, the Dwarves fared well there, mining new gold and silver, building more halls, and growing their numbers. However, after the rule of a few Dwarf-Lords, times began to grow dark again by the rule of Dáin I. The surviving Dragons of Morgoth had reproduced over the Second and Third ages, and now were powerful enough to attack the Dwarves. One by one, the Halls and Mines of the Grey Mountains fell to the Dragons until Scatha the Wyrm slew Dain I at the gate of his hall along with is son Frór. Fortuneately, he still had two sons, Thrór and Grór. After fleeing the Grey Mountains with the surviving Dwarves, they decided to split ways: Grór brought some dwarves to the Iron Hills to re-establish the Dwarven colony there, while Thrór returned to Erebor once again with the Arkenstone. The Middle Age (Rule of Thrór) Once Thrór had returned to Erebor, the Dwarves quickly picked up where they left off. With increased numbers, the mines of Erebor were flowing with gold running like rivers through the rock. In addition, the Great Chamber of Thrór was built to house feasts and councils. Just when things couldn't get any better for the Dwarves, the Dragons heard about the immense wealth of Erebor and sent Smaug the Golden to assault Erebor. Occupation by Smaug Smaug descended on Erebor with ease, quickly killing all in his way. Although Thrór and his son Thráin escaped, the Arkenstone and all the treasure of Erebor was captured by Smaug. Smaug remained in Erebor for many years until Thrór's grandson Thorin II was able to lead a small company of Dwarves and a Hobbit to draw Smaug out of the Mountain, where Smaug was slain and Erebor retaken. However, on his journey to Erebor, Thorin II and his company had slain the Great Goblin, and had therefore enraged all the orcs and wargs in the Misty Mountains. This led to the first Battle under the Mountain, where the orc chief Bolg managed to slay Thorin II and his two heirs Fili and Kili thus ending the line of Thrór. However, an alliance of Elves, Dwarves, Men, and Eagles managed to defeat Bolg and his armies of Orcs and Wargs. After this battle, Dáin II claimed the Throne of Durin's Folk as a descendant of Grór. The Late Age (Rule of Dáin II and Thorin III) For the last part of the Third Age, Erebor remained the capital of Durin's Folk under the rule of Dáin II. While he reclaimed the treasure mined under Thrór, most of the old Dwarven smithing techniques had been forgotten, and the quality of the armour and weapons of the Dwarves was not the same until Khazad-Dûm and its Mithril hordes were reclaimed in the middle Fourth Age. The Dwarves still remained peaceful and prosperous throughout this period, however. At the end of the Third Age, Sauron sent an army of Easterlings against Erebor during the War of the Ring, but the Dwarves were powerful enough to destroy them. However, Dáin II was slain, and was succeeded by his son Thorin III. On the Server Erebor is currently in a semi-complete state, as most of the halls have been completed. It was built by jimmy_dude, and is extremely similar to the Erebor on Isildur's Bane, which is 100% complete. jimmy_dude is semi-inactive right now due to computer/forge issues with new mods, however he plans to return to the server within a week or two of this writing. Diplomacy Ever since its completion, Erebor has been a strong ally of the Iron Hills. It also maintains an alliance with the traders of Dorwinion. When Dorwinion was attacked by Umbar and its allies, Thrór and Dáin helped defend Umbar. Ultimately Dáin defeated and drove Castamir, the king of Umbar, back to his realm and away from Dorwinion. Since that battle, Dorwinion has made peace with Umbar. However, the attack has not been forgotten by the dwarves of Erebor, and Castamir will not be let back into Erebor until he proves in battle to be an ally of the Kingdom of Erebor. Note that Erebor has not been very active in diplomacy and politics in the past month or so, mostly due to the inactivity of its King as stated above. Government Erebor does not have many members ATM., so Erebor doesn't have an active government yet. Erebor will have a very unique government type because if has a Communist-type government system. Now, before you all start not joining Erebor just because of your "Communism is bad"stuff, please note that it works differenty than classic USSR communism. Here is how it works: Each player is assigned a specific resource type, and they must meet a specific quota in production per week and must deposit it into the Government Reserve. After the week is over, the Government Reserve splits the collected production between all the players. As a result, many players taking part in this may never have to worry about almost all of their resources! Therefore, players may spend all their time on the server after they have fulfilled their quotas hunting, building, and battling. Here is how the quotas work: Every Sunday by midnight, all quotas are due to the government stockpile in a large pouch with the player's name on it. On the following Monday, the collected quotas are re-distributed back into the pouches the players gave the quotas in so each contributor has enough of each resource to get by in the following week. The first number shows how many people are fulfilling that specific job. Jobs must be roughly equal. Here are the resource jobs: * Wood-cutter (0) (14 stacks per week) * Farmer (0) (10 stacks per week, must restore at least 2.5 hunger bars per piece so no using melons/berries; 64 string) * Miner (0) (2 stacks of iron ore, 2 stacks of coal, 2 stacks of silver ore, 64 gold ore, 64 copper ore and 64 tin (must not be smelted)) * Mithril-miner (1) (1 stack iron ore, 1 stack coal, 1 stack silver ore, 32 gold, 32 copper, 32 tin, and 16 mithril (doesn't have to be unsmelted)) * Quarrier (0) (19 stack cobblestone, 7 stack coal) * Merchant (0) (issued government exports, and must exchange for coins. Must collect 2 stacks of arrows and 2 stacks of crossbow bolts as misc. items) Smithing is not a job because all Dwarves must know how to make their own tools. As far as housing is concerned, all players recieve one Dwarven house. There are two types of houses: Normal dwarven houses, like the type you find in the iron hills, and pillar dwarven houses which are built in pillars in the residential halls. Both types are roughly equal in space and you always will recieve 1-2 dwarven NPC families as roomates. This is useful because you may talk to them to recieve mini-quests, improving your alignment. You cannot purchase a larger hall, however use of pouches and the ample storage space of both kinds of housing add up to running out of storage space not being a problem. Once all quotas are filled, each player in Erebor who is actively contributing their quota will recieve the following every monday. With just a little contribution, everyone can enjoy everything! * 3 stacks of wood * 1.5 stacks of moderate/high quality food * 24 dwarven steel (can replace a whole suit of dwarf armour) * 1 stack of coal * 3 stacks of cobblestone * 8 string * 32 arrows or crossbow bolts, depending on your preference * 24 silver * 24 bronze (You can request it to just be copper/tin) * 12 gold * 2 mithril In order to be allowed to participate in battles, a player must become a knight. Here are the requirements to becoming a Knight: * +500 Durin's Folk alignment * 15 hired Dwarven Warriors and 15 hired Dwarven Axe-Throwers (Government will issue coins for purchase) * An enchanted Mithril Weapon and full Gold-Trimmed Dwarven armour with a regular helm. * Activity/Fulfillment of Quotas for at least 3 weeks straight Knights may participate in battles as long as they bring their armies with. Being a knight does not relieve you of your quotas, as every member of Erebor is expected to contribute to the Government Stockpile. An additional rank available to players that achieve is a general. Generals can start battles and are capable of attacking and hunting, however a battle to defend Erebor or any outpost cannot be done unless the King is online. Generals are also given access to the Government stockpile and can collect/distribute quotas in absence of the King. Generals still have to fulfill quotas, just like Knights do. Here are the requirements for becoming a General: * +1500 Durin's Folk alignment * 25 hired Dwarven Warriors, 50 hired Axe-Throwers, 10 boar riders and 15 banner bearers and a Horn of Conquest of Durin's Folk (Govenrment will issue coins for purchase, and a separate squadron must be made for only the boar riders and banner bearers for larger sieges with smaller armies per player) * An enchanted Mithril weapon and full Mithril amrour enchanted with at least protection II * Activity/Fulfillment of Quotas for at least one month straight after achieving Knight * Already having achieved Knight rank Powers of the King: The King under the Mountain is able to do things other players can't, however he is no different than any other resident in responsibility. Powers: * The King may give orders to Generals and Knights during battles, as well as normal Citizens when Erebor is attacked. * The King can re-assign Jobs, just as Generals can. * The King can hold a defense against any outpost of Erebor, as well as Erebor itself. He can also initiate attacks against other enemies' cities just as he can. * The King can reduce any Dwarf of Erebor to a petty-dwarf (exiled dwarf) should he find that Dwarf committing treason. * The King has access to the Government stockpiles and can distribute them in times of need. * The King can adjust the quota and weekly payment values as needed. * The King may give a General his inheritance should he be inactive. Limits: * The King still has to fulfill Quotas: Every citizen must contribute, and the King is no exception. At the moment, he is a Mithril Miner * The King cannot order other Dwarven Kingdoms, only request aid from them. * The King cannot be inactive for more than 3 weeks. If that is done, his position is given to his heir. * The King still recieves the same size house as everyone else does, as the Throne Room is public. His house lies between the passages to the Forges and the Back-door in the Treasury. Laws of Erebor # Please abide by the Server rules. # No expanding your house. All dwarves are Equal! # Respect your kin, even if you are a knight or general. # All Dwarves must maintain at least +100 alignment with Durin's Folk # Do not mine directly exposed Golden Ore veins in mining pits, those are for display ONLY. Also, do not steal treasure from the Treasury. # No armies larger than 30 mobs in private rooms: if you have more troops, please put them in government-owned bases outside of Erebor. # Fulfill your quotas, even if you have enough of other resources not to. If you will be inactive, please tell a general or the King by /mail so arrangements can be made in your absence. # Stick to using Dwarven or Mithril armour/equipment in battles, and don't use any troops from non-dwarven factions (blue-dwarves are accepted instead of Durin's Folk if you want). As far as a ranged weapon, use a Dalish Bow, a Throwing Axe, or a Mithril Crossbow. Category:Dwarven Faction Category:Factions Category:Good Factions